headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man (2002)
| running time = 121 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $139,000,000 IMDB; Spider-Man (2002); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $403,706,375 (US) $821,708,551 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Spider-Man (2002). | preceded by = | followed by = Spider-Man 2 (2004) }} Spider-Man. Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size. Catches thieves, just like flies. Look out! Here comes the Spider-Man. Spider-Man is an American feature film of the super-hero fantasy genre. It is based on the character of Spider-Man as seen in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The film was directed by Sam Raimi with a script written by David Koepp. It was produced by Sony Pictures Entertainment and Marvel Enterprises and released theatrically in the United States on May 3rd, 2002. The movie stars Tobey Maguire as nerdy student Peter Parker who, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, finds himself gifted with the proportionate strength and agility of a spider, and the ability to project webs from his hands. The film also stars Willem Dafoe as his nemesis, Norman Osborn, aka the Green Goblin, as well as Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson, James Franco as Harry Osborn, Cliff Robertson as Uncle Ben Parker, Rosemary Harris as May Parker, and J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson. Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Spider-Man began on January 8th, 2001. Principal photography concluded on June 2nd, 2001. * Spider-Man was released on DVD in Region 1 (widescreen) format on November 1st, 2002 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Amazon.com; Spider-Man (2002); DVD. * Production on this film started on the same day that production began on Eight Legged Freaks. Ironically, both films deal with spiders. * Spider-Man was remade as The Amazing Spider-Man in 2012. * Actor Tim DeZarn is credited as Tim deZarn in this film. * Actress Sally Levi is credited as Sally Livingstone in this film. * Actor Jim Ward is credited as James K. Ward in this film. * Actor Bill Calvert is credited as William Calvert in this film. * Actress Ashley Edner is credited as Ashley Louise Edner in this film. * Randy Savage, who played Bone Saw McGraw, was an actual professional wrestler. His real name was Randy Poffo, and he usually performed under the stage name "Macho Man" Randy Savage. * Another well known celebrity who appears in this film is Macy Gray, who is an American R&B jazz singer. * Marvel Comics godfather, Stan Lee, who is the co-creator of Spider-Man, makes a cameo appearance in the film as a man at the fair. This is the beginning of a tradition for Stan Lee, who will continue to make cameo appearances in other Marvel Studios properties, including the ''Spider-Man'' film sequels, remakes, and movies in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * The Matt Smith, who plays a cop at the carjacking in this film, is not to be confused with English actor, Matt Smith, best known for playing the Eleventh Doctor on Doctor Who. Recommendations Films Comics See also External Links * * * Spider-Man at Wikipedia * * * Spider-Man at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Films Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:1st installments Category:2002/Films Category:May, 2002/Films Category:Spider-Man/Films Category:Spider-Man (2002)/Pages Category:Films with crew categories